starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Revolution Missions
The Great Train Robbery Before Mission Preamble Tarsonis: Once the shining capital of terran space, Tarsonis now stands as a ravaged, sobering monument to the fallen Confederacy. Horner: We've received reports of a new Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis. They're running a large number of supply trains with minimal security. Horner: If we intercept the trains and liberate their contents before they can be shipped off-world, we could make a serious profit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: Never thought we'd be back to this graveyard again. What've we got, Matt? Horner: The Dominion's restored power to the old rail network. Horner: They're using the trains to move salvage to a central processing station. Our informants say the Dominion's found something unusually valuable - and they're transporting it to the processing station today. Horner: It's on one of these trains - but unfortunately they're all scan-shielded so we can't tell which one. We'll have to hit as many as we can and hope we get lucky. Raynor: 'Hope we get lucky?' That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan! Horner: You got a better one, sir, I'm all ears. Raynor: It's all good, Matt. You sold me. Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Ol' Tychus is gonna love this one! The Mission Horner: Sir, it turns out there are a few Confederate vehicles in the hills the Dominion haven't salvaged yet... Swann: Diamondbacks! Man, I didn't think they made it past prototyping! Their rail guns'll be great for stopping those trains...no pun intended. Swann: I'll upload their schematics to our Factory network. Horner: There may be other vehicles around that we can commandeer. We should keep our eyes open. Tutorial New Unit: Diamondback - Light anti-armor vehicle -- Diamondbacks are fast hovertanks that can fire at ground targets while moving. Diamondbacks can be built from the Factory. Horner: Looks like we found all the Confederate Diamondbacks, Sir. This should really help out against the trains. Adjutant: A train is approaching through a tunnel in the northwest. Horner: Excellent work, sir. We can utilize the train's scrap payload to build more units. Horner: We obviously won't find many natural mineral fields here, so we should make the most of what we can salvage from the trains. Adjutant: A train is coming through the western tunnel. Tychus: Check it out Jimmy, Dominion's started sending escorts to protect the trains. Horner: Commander, I'm picking up increased comm-traffic from the Dominion. Sounds like they're planning to attack our base. We better be ready. Adjutant: A train is exiting the southern tunnel. Horner: The Dominion are constructing a series of bunkers to protect the tracks. Be careful. Adjutant: A train is coming through the western tunnel. Adjutant: A train is approaching through a tunnel in the northwest. Horner: Sir, I'm detecting Dominion kill teams patrolling the tracks with large groups of Marauders. Horner: I'll mark their location with a red warning symbol. Still, you should try to avoid them. Adjutant: A train is coming through the western tunnel. Swann: The Dominion're boosting their trains' speed somehow! You'll need to use Diamondbacks to catch them. Adjutant: A train is approaching through a tunnel in the northwest. Adjutant: A train is coming through the western tunnel. Tychus: Looks like the Dominion ran outta whatever they were juicing the trains with. They're putting out bigger escorts though, we better watch ourselves. If one train escapes Horner: Sir, one of the trains got through. We can't let too many get past us or we'll miss the cargo we're looking for. If two trains escape Horner: A second train got through, sir! We can't afford to miss any more trains! After enough trains are destroyed Horner: Sir, we're detecting electrical activity in the wreckage. Raynor: Now let's see what they were so fired up to get their hands on... Confederate Adjutant: Adjutant 23-46... online... system recording... N-N-New Gettysburg Defense Initiative... S-S-Submit a-access codes. Raynor: Well I'll be. It's an old Confederate adjutant. Now what intel's so important they'd go and dig her up to recover it? Cut Lines *'Adjutant': The eighteen fifty service to New Gettysburg is running four years, five months, twelve days, eight hours and seventeen minutes late.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-31 After Mission One of the Dominion trains was carrying an old Confederate adjutant. Now Raynor must find a way to bypass the adjutant's security system and learn what secrets it holds. Epilogue: The ruins of Tarsonis have given up their prize, but Jim and his crew still need to find out why the Dominion was hunting a wrecked old Confederate adjutant so fervently. Debriefing Hyperion Bridge - 11:23 Shipboard Time Horner: Sir, that adjutant we recovered is down in the lab. She's all powered up. (Down in the lab...) Raynor: Talk to me, you old piece of junk. What do you know? Confederate Adjutant: User identified. Raynor. James. Ex-marshal, Mar Sara colony. Joined. Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal. Raynor: Enough about me, darlin'. What else you got locked up in that synthetic head of yours? Confederate Adjutant: User status. Criminal. Access denied. Raynor: Playin' hard to get, huh? We'll see about that. Hyperion Cantina - 21 Minutes Later Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: Robbing a train again get ya' feelin' nostalgic? Tychus: Damn straight. We musta hit the Shale Express a dozen times back in the day. (Chuckles) Ah, that caper never got old. Raynor: Almost got us killed when they smartened up and started using outriders to chase us. Tychus: Never was a man of 'em could keep up with you on a Vulture, Jimmy. Just added to the fun. How the hell you got a job as marshal after all that I'll never know.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Jim, let me in. What really happened on Tarsonis? Whatever it was, I can see it tearing you up inside. Raynor: Tarsonis... that's where it all went down. Mengsk stole a psi-emitter from the Confederacy and planted it there. He knew that it'd attract the zerg and... Raynor: Our revolution began that day - the day Mengsk murdered a whole planet and called it justice. Hanson: My God. Billions of innocent people. That's...that's just...monstrous. No wonder you hate him so much.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: I've been looking for an encryption expert so we can access the adjutant we recovered. No luck so far. Raynor: Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port can crack anything... Haven't been back there in awhile. (Smiles) Say, didn't you end up gettin' married last time we were there? Horner: I told you before - If I knew what the prize was, I never woulda' joined that card game! Raynor: (Still smiling) There's just something about a lovers' reunion that chokes me up. Horner: (Irritated sigh)''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Yeah yeah, good old days, robbin' trains, yadda yadda, bang bang. I'm making Diamondbacks!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Robbin' trains? We'll make a pirate out of you yet, Mister Raynor. (Chuckles)''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. UNN Special Report +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Zerg sightings all over Terran Dominion +++ Interplanetary shipping at a standstill +++ Rebel Jim Raynor continues campaign of terror +++ 1st and 2nd fleets combining protect core worlds +++ Donny Vermillion: Ladies and gentlemen, each night I bring you the news in the most fair and balanced manner possible. But tonight I have a commentary. Donny Vermillion: Some have asked me what the difference is between our leader, Emperor Mengsk, and the traitor Jim Raynor. They point out that Mengsk rebelled against the government of his youth, and came to power through the use of violence and subversion. Why is it wrong for Jim Raynor to rebel in similar fashion? Donny Vermillion: There is a difference. When Emperor Mengsk began his revolution, there was no threat hanging over humanity. James Raynor is waging his revolution while we are at war with two alien races. Donny Vermillion: James Raynor, have you no conscience? Shouldn't you fall in line, putting your petty complaints aside as we struggle for humanity's very survival against this alien menace? Cut to Raynor. Jim Raynor: Everyone's a critic...Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. Confederate Adjutant * User identified. Raynor. James. * User status. Criminal. * Submit access codes. * (Malfunctions, unintelligible gibberish) Cutthroat Before Mission Preamble Deadman's Port Deadman's Port is the main settlement on the planet Deadman's Rock. Infamous for its lawlessness, the port is home to smugglers, pirates, and mercenary groups. It is remote enough to retain its independence despite antagonizing every major terran power. Horner: We still need to access the adjutant we retrieved from Tarsonis. Our old mercenary associate Colonel Orlan is an expert in Confederate code decryption. Horner: If our intel's right, he should still be based at the merc-haven at Deadman's Port. He's not very trustworthy, but he's our best bet of breaking that encryption.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Horner: Deadman's Port. It's risky just waiting here with all these mercenaries around. Horner: Colonel Orlan's sure taking his time decrypting that adjutant for us. Raynor: Yeah, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Adjutant: Incoming transmission. Mira Han Alias: Mira Horner Mercenary Leader Death sentence in 12 systems Mira Han: James. Orlan decrypted your adjutant but he's planning to sell it to the Dominion. Must have been something exciting in there! Mira Han: (Laugh) He wants me to keep you off his back until they arrive. Raynor: That's nice, Mira, but why are you telling me all this? Mira Han: Because I like you and Matthew better than him, of course! Match Orlan's offer and I'll help you take him out instead. He's paying in minerals, so I'll give you the same deal. Raynor: (Smiling) Done. Always a pleasure, Mira. Mira Han: Don't take too long now, if Orlan comes up with the goods first (Sigh) I'll have to side with him. Oh and, um, say hello to Matthew for me; ask him why he never calls. (Laughs) Camera swings off to the side; behind the screen, Horner makes an urgent "Don't tell her I'm here" wave of his hand. Raynor smiles at him and shakes his head to himself. Mira closes transmission. Horner: It's going to be hard to get minerals down there. We'll have to find salvage if we're going to hire Mira before Orlan does. Horner: Think she'll help Orlan sir? Raynor: She's a mercenary. She'll help whoever pays the most. The Mission Raynor: Alright boys, we've got a deal with Mira Han! Now let's get to work and get that adjutant back! Horner: Pirates have been stripping down ships here for years, it should be pretty easy to collect enough scrap to pay Mira off. Horner: Those shredders are constantly producing scrap we can salvage. We should check this area again later. Han: I left a little present out here for you and Matthew. I never got to give it to him last time you boys were here! Tychus: Damn Jimmy, are those Vulture bikes? Raynor: Good eye, Tychus. We can use 'em to lay mines around our base to hold off Orlan. Tutorial New Unit: Vultures - Fast attack bike -- Vultures are hoverbikes armed with Fragmentation Grenades that are good against light units like Marines. Vultures also have the ability to deploy Spider Mines, which are good against ground forces. Vultures can be built from the Factory. Tutorial New Ability: Spider Mines - Spider Mines are Cloaked units that are deployed by a Vulture. Spider Mines jump out of the ground and move toward nearby enemies, exploding on impact. Tutorial New Structure: Starport - The Starport is used to build Terran ships like Medivacs and Vikings. You must have a Factory in order to construct a Starport. Tutorial Engineering Bay - You have unlocked the second tier of Engineering Bay upgrades. These upgrades will only be visible once you research the first tier of Engineering Bay upgrades. Han: Better pick up the pace, Orlan's already got half of my payment waiting for me. You know I've got a soft spot for Matthew, but business is business. Han: You know I would much rather team up with you and Matthew. But Orlan's nearly got his payment ready -- don't let him win! Han: Huh, you've already got half the payment I asked for. You're a fast worker, Jim. Send me Matthew and we'll call it even. Han: Very nice, you're almost there, Jim! I'll get my crew ready for some Orlan-bashing. After Raynor has collected 6000 minerals Raynor: Alright, Mira - we both know you're rippin' me off - but I'm gonna hire you anyway. Han: My forces are yours, Jim. I'm so glad I got to side with you and Matthew! Orlan: Oh you scheming little - ! I'll show you what happens to double-dealing backstabbers. Orlan: I got a little present heading your way. After Orlan's Base is destroyed Orlan: Alright! Alright! I surrender! Just take your damn adjutant already! Raynor: I oughta do the universe a favor and put you down, Orlan. It's too bad I might need to hire you some day. Raynor: Mira, do me a favor, keep him on ice. Han: (Laugh) You got it, Raynor. I will keep the snake safe and sound for you. I will even do it for free! Raynor: Now let's get that adjutant back to the Hyperion and have ourselves a little chat. Cut Lines *'Han': Matthew, perhaps you could stop by later? We have some personal business to... discuss. :Raynor: I don't think so darlin'. How about I keep Matt and give you the minerals. After Mission The adjutant holds proof that Emperor Mengsk is responsible for the deaths of billions of innocent civilians. Horner has a plan for how to reveal this information to the public. Debriefing Hyperion Bridge - 13:03 Shipboard Time Matt Horner: Sir, the decrypted adjutant is back in the lab, and ready to go. (Down in the lab...) Jim Raynor: Well, old girl, we dug you up on Tarsonis. Were you online during the zerg attack? You remember anything about Arcturus Mengsk bein' involved? Confederate Adjutant, Adjutant 23-46: Mengsk. Arcturus. Ex-Confederate officer. Civilian Prospector. Founder and leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal. Adjutant 23-46: Accessing intercepted transmission 0081 to 0086 Alpha. The Confederate Adjutant starts playing some transmissions. The voices are recognizable, but her light blue eyes change color to definitively identify the speakers. (The following was taken from near the end of The Big Push.) :Edmund Duke: (Yellow) This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and online. :Sarah Kerrigan: (Violet) Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters? Cut to Raynor as he looks up at the adjutant when he hears Sarah's voice, then his face contorting into an angry scowl as we hear Mengsk speak. :Arcturus Mengsk: I did, Lieutenant. :Sarah Kerrigan: What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the zerg against an entire planet? This is insane. :Jim Raynor: (Green) She's right, man. Think this through. :Arcturus Mengsk: (Blood red) I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out. Static. New transmission begins playing. (The following was taken from the mission briefing of The Hammer Falls, when Raynor rebukes Mengsk and cuts ties with him.) :Arcturus Mengsk: I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me. Adjutant stops playing transmissions. Raynor's scowl while listening to Mengsk's last words now changes to a look of stunned realization. Jim Raynor: Holy... I can't believe it! We can nail Mengsk to the wall with this! Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: I gotta' know - just what was it went down between you and Mengsk? Seems you boys were tight once. Raynor: I used to think Mengsk'd be a force for change. I fought alongside him right up until Tarsonis. That's where he crossed the line by using zerg to murder the whole planet. Raynor: He left Kerrigan there to die 'cause she called him out on it. Turned out he was just as rotten as the Confederacy ever was. Tychus: Damn. You sure know how to pick your friends, Jimmy. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I can't believe it. That recording proves it's all true; Mengsk, Tarsonis, all of it... What will you do now? Raynor: Tell the people. Every man, woman and child in the Dominion needs to know what their beloved Emperor is capable of. Hanson: The backlash will be awful. There'll be riots and uprisings everywhere... But that's just what you want, isn't it? Raynor: It's a start. Conversation with Matthew Horner Matt Horner: If Mira Han calls I'm... (Agitated) I'm just busy. Conversation with Rory Swann Rory Swann: Those goofy mercs are still using Vultures, can ya believe it? Damn things are death traps even when you ain't got people shooting at ya. Jim Raynor: Careful now, Swann. My old Vulture saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you trash talk a classic piece of engineering like that. Rory Swann: Classic?! I suppose you could call 'em that. 'Course most folks like a bike that don't explode on them when the repeller seals freeze up, or the fuel cells start leaking radioactive waste - but hey, who cares if it's a 'classic', right? (Chuckles) Jim Raynor: No one likes a smart-ass, Swann. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Mercenaries are so untrustworthy. Not like rebels and pirates, right? (Chuckles) UNN Dialog +++ Memorial unveiled on Tarsonis +++ Tyrador defenses criticized for lack of readiness +++ Holo-board initiative suspended +++ Zerg 'not attempting conquest' say analysts +++ Kyla Velassi attending premier for her latest holo +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Vermillion: Emperor, much has been written in regards to the tragic fall of Tarsonis. Tilosky's investigative documentary 'Imperial Dawn', even claims that you brought down the Confederate system by assuring Tarsonis' fall. Arcturus: I've heard these conspiracy theories before. But the fact remains the zerg invaded Tarsonis en masse and no force in the universe could have stopped their onslaught. It was a very...terrible day. Vermillion: Tilosky's film highlights the seeming...convenience of the aliens annihilating a corrupt government that you yourself spent a lifetime trying to overthrow. Arcturus: Millions died that day, and you speak to me of convenience? Yes, I strove against the evils of the Old Confederacy, but never with the object of personal gain! When I was called upon to take up the heavy burden of leadership I did so only to ensure our continuing survival as a species. Vermillion: Striking words from the Emperor himself. Vermillion: Up next, Zerglings allergic to lemon juice: old wives' tale, or new super-weapon in the fight for humanity?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Talks: UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. Confederate Adjutant * Adjutant 23-46 online. * (Malfunctions, unintelligible gibberish) Engine of Destruction Before Mission Preamble Valhalla: Valhalla is a top-secret Dominion research center hidden on a small moon orbiting Sigmaris Prime. Hundreds of vehicles and weapons systems have undergone final testing here, including the viking multi-role combat walker and the Minotaur-class battlecruiser. Horner: The decrypted Adjutant contains records proving Mengsk ordered the massacre on Tarsonis, now we just need to broadcast those records. Mira Han gave us a tip that might help. Horner: The dominion is unveiling a new war machine called the 'Odin' on Korhal. If we hijack the Odin we can use it to gain access to the UNN studios and broadcast the records of Mengsk's war crimes. Horner: The Odin is currently in the testing facility on Valhalla.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Horner: Our team's in position, we're ready to steal the Odin. Horner: Are you absolutely sure about this, sir? Raynor: Yep. Tychus is definitely our best man for this kind of job. Raynor: He does get a little excited in combat, we're gonna need to keep up with him once the fightin' starts. Horner: If he can actually commandeer the Odin, it's vital that we take out all the Dominion bases in the area. Horner: Hopefully we can block all transmissions long enough for him to do that. Horner: We can't risk word of this getting back to Korhal. Raynor: How much do we know about this 'Odin'? Horner: It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front line combat. Very powerful. Raynor: Great, even Tychus can't wreck it then. Horner: Here they go- Tychus: Go! Go! Go! The Mission Tychus: This ain't a stealth mission any more ladies. Bring it loud and fast! Stetmann: Sir? You seem to have found something very interesting there. If you can bring me a sample in the lab, that would be great! Dominion Marine: Activate the auto-turrets! Tychus: (Chuckles) You ain't keepin' me from that monster! Facility equipment assembles the Odin. Tychus: Hot Damn! (Jumps into the cockpit) I can't wait to get inside that thing and tear this place up! Tychus marches the Odin up to the exit doors of the facility. Raynor: Hold your position Tychus! Let us get a support force up there to cover you! The Odin blows the doors open with the arm cannons. Tychus: Now that's what I'm talking about! Raynor: Dammit, Tychus! Stand down! Can you read me?! The Odin marches outside. Horner: He's got it stuck on transmit, sir. He can't hear us at all. Defenses are coming online at the Dominion bases. Raynor: Wonderful. Get our base set up ASAP. We'll just have to follow him in and hope he doesn't get too crazy. Ah, who am I kidding... Horner: Sir, I'm picking up Dominion battlecruisers on an intercept course with the Odin. Swann: Hey hotshot, you want these Wraith fighters now? They'll take down a battlecruiser easy. You can build more at a starport. Tutorial New Unit: Wraith - Air-superiority unit -- Very effective against other air units, and it can Cloak. The Wraith can be built from the Starport. Tutorial New Ability: Wraith Cloak - Cloak allows Wraiths to become invisible and make strategic strikes on positions deep within enemy territory. Watch out for Detectors like Missile Turrets! Tutorial Escort the Odin - Tychus is operating the Odin and is not under your command. Bring forces to help him destroy the Dominion bases. Tychus: So what's the plan now Commander? Trash them bases right? Tychus: Uh Jimmy? ....Pardner? Can ya hear me? Tychus: Well if you ain't going to tell me not to have a little fun...I'm going to have a little fun hehe. Here I go! Tychus: Oh you want some of this? Boom! SCV's already keeping up Odin's health: Tychus: Sweet. You just keep me repaired Jimmy. I'll win this whole war for ya! Odin not yet repaired: Tychus: Man I need SCV's to fix some of this damage. Startin' to feel a mite sluggish. Horner: Does he always talk this much, Sir? Raynor: Yep, once you get him in a fight he never shuts up. Tychus: Well now that's done with, I'm gonna take me a little break. Tychus: Good thing I brought me some liquid refreshment... (Sound of beer can opening) Tychus: (Empty beer can clinking on metal floor) ''Now that hit the spot. There's nothing like knocking back a cold one on top o' yer enemies' smoking corpses! '''Tychus': I can't wait no longer! Here it comes! Tychus: Ok, flashy red button what do you do? The Odin uses its heavy artillery cannons. Tychus: BOOM, baby! Tychus: DAMN! Now that is HOT! Tychus: Reckon you boys'll need some time to catch up. Tychus: Good old Tychus be right here takin' it easy... Tychus: Just wake me up when you're ready - I reckon a small nuke oughta do it, hehehe. Stetmann: I have no idea what that is! Can you bring me a sample in the lab? Maybe something good will come of it! Tychus: C'mon, Jimmy! We got heads to break! Tychus: This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me! Tychus: You want some of this?! Tychus: Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum! Horner: Three bases down, maybe the convict has his uses after all. Tychus: Y'know, I think I'll take me another breather. You better get some back up ready for me, Jimmy. Tychus: You reckon these Dominion boys'll put up a fight this time? I ain't barely broke a sweat. Tychus: Here we go. I'm hittin' my stride now! Tychus: I see your little guys running around down there, Jimmy. Heh, they look like ants. Stetmann: I can't wait to dig into that. Scientifically, I mean. I'm not going to eat it. Tychus: BOOM, baby! Horner: This is going to get tricky...I'm detecting battlecruisers at the next base and the Odin doesn't have strong anti-air capabilities. Raynor: Scramble more Wraiths from the starport. If we have enough we can handle the battlecruisers. or Raynor: We should have enough Wraiths to handle them, but let's scramble a couple more just to be sure. Tychus: Now that was fun! (Chuckle) Don't worry, old buddy, I'll give you some time to catch up. Tychus: Well I'll be, those Dominion egg heads really thoughta everything. Pardon me a moment. Tychus: (Sound of toilet being flushed) There we go. Heh. You ready yet? Tychus: I hope you're readin' this, Jimmy, 'cause I'm heading for the last base now! Tychus: What is that thing? Swann would love this place. Battlecruiser: The Odin is in range, fire the Yamato cannon! Tychus: Hey now, that ain't fair! Tychus: Hello there, now how'd I miss this button with a skull on it? Tychus: Oh baby! You're in for a world of pain! Horner: Excellent! With the Odin secured we can hit the UNN complex on Korhal and make our broadcast. Tychus: Hey can ya hear me 'Captain'? Maybe next time you'll trust ol' Tychus with a little bit o' mayhem. Raynor: Huh. That's about all I'd trust you with, Tychus. After Mission The Odin was successfully stolen from the Dominion labs in spite of Tychus' crazy antics. Now Raynor must take the Odin to Korhal and capture the UNN broadcast stations. Debriefing Hyperion Cantina - 19:14 Shipboard Time Jim Raynor: Well, you fought real good out there, Tychus. Your time in the freezer didn't dull your edge none. Tychus Findlay: Well, fear and violence always did bring out the best in me. JIm Raynor: (Chuckles) Have to admit, we always did make a good team. Tychus Findlay: Yeah, (Chuckle) well - that was until I went to prison... and you went legit. Jim Raynor: ('Ah, good point' tone) Right. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: So how does the Odin rate as a fighting machine? Tychus: Brother... it is the single greatest creation in the history of mankind. Stridin' around dispensin' righteous fury just about brought a tear to my eye. Tychus: Heh. You just let me know when I can take it out for another spin! Raynor: You'll get your chance soon enough, ol' buddy. Don't you worry. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: The Dominion is getting into some pretty advanced weapons technology. But their biological sciences are still terrible. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Sir, when Tychus came back aboard the ship, I had the techs run a scan on him. Raynor: Matt, you need to get a hobby. Horner: Seriously Sir -- his suit contains a sophisticated transponder... if it receives the correct code, it'll shut down all his major organs. That suit is a death trap. Raynor: He's got a gun to his head. Horner: And who's got their finger on the trigger? Moebius? Raynor: Tychus, what have you gotten yourself into? Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: So Swann, what're the chances we can build something like that Odin? Swann: You nuts? No way we got the facilities for mass-producing hardware on that scale. Raynor: And here I was thinking you could build anything, Swann. Swann: Cute. Alright - forget the scale! I'm gonna figure it out, don't you worry. An' I'll come up with something a damn sight more practical than that show piece. You see if I don't! Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Ever wonder why Mengsk don't just send him Ghosts to kill you? You've been a thorn in his side for a long time. Raynor: Assassinating me'd just turn me into a martyr. (Chuckle) He'd never be rid of me then. He needs to kill my reputation first. Tosh: Very good. You think clearly despite your hate for him. 'Course his patience has got limits too. Tread careful, Mr. Raynor. Someone on this ship is already working for Mengsk. I can feel it. UNN Dialog +++ Authorities impound all privately owned vessels +++ Deadman's Port reclamation project put on hold +++ Emperor declares moratorium on interplanetary travel +++ Zerg sightings on Moria false alarm according to KMC +++ Kyla Velassi detained for possessing controlled substances +++ Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell reporting from UNN headquarters on Korhal. Let's go to Donny Vermillion, on special assignment. Vermillion: Kate, I'm very pleased to be talkin to General Horace Warfield. General, I understand that Dominion Forces will soon be showing off their newest weapon, the Odin war machine? Warfield: That's correct, Donny. We'll show the Odin on the streets of Korhal itself, with full coverage from your fine network. Lockwell: General, Kate Lockwell here. I've heard rumblings about some sort of logistics trouble with the Odin's debut? Vermillion: Now Kate! Warfield: It's true, Kate. The Odin was delayed in shipping, and we briefly lost communication with the production facility. But it arrived safely, so we can go ahead with the unveiling. Vermillion: You heard it here first. The Dominion unveiling new weapons of destruction on the streets of Korhal! Vermillion: (UNN logo comes up, but Vermillion can be heard with an outburst) What is wrong with that woman? Tell her not to interrupt my interviews! Tychus: Your boy Horner is actually pullin' this off. Gotta say, I'm mighty impressed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. Media Blitz Before Mission Preamble Korhal: Arcturus Mengsks' homeworld of Korhal was once a prosperous colony until it was obliterated by Confederate nukes. Vast fortunes have been lavished on the planet's reconstruction since Emperor Mengsk took the throne four years ago. Horner: We have the Odin, now we can use it to spearhead our take-over of the UNN studios on Korhal. Once the Odin has taken out their defenses, we'll broadcast our evidence against Mengsk. Figure they'll throw everything they have at us. They'll be talking about this one for years.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Horner: Our raid on the Valhalla facility hasn't even been reported yet. The Dominion have no idea we stole the Odin. Horner: I had to call in every favor I had, but I got the Odin on the surface, with Tychus inside. Raynor: Matt, you're a miracle worker. It must have been a complicated operation. Horner: You don't even want to know sir. I'm not going to let anything keep us from exposing Mengsk. Raynor: So they're still expecting to film it at the UNN studio later today? Horner: That's right -- and we won't disappoint them. Seeing as he's the only one with experience, Tychus will pilot the Odin and hit the studio guards with a surprise attack. They'll be confused for several minutes - and won't even know who to attack at first. Raynor: And during the confusion, we'll establish a forward base using this command center we 'acquired' earlier. Raynor: Pretty devious, Matt. I like it. Horner: If Tychus can inflict enough damage during the sneak attack, making the broadcast should be relatively easy. Horner: Keep in mind -- we'll only have a few minutes before the Dominion realize that Tychus is in the Odin. Horner: Once they figure it out they'll use everything they've got to stop us. Raynor: Whatever happens, we'll be givin' Mengsk one hell of a broadcast. Raynor: Let's do this. The Mission Horner: I'm in the Dominion security network. Bringing up their locations now. Raynor: Alright, Tychus - do your thing. Tychus: Thought you'd never ask. Tutorial Odin - Unique heavy artillery walker -- The Odin is a special Hero Unit. It has the ability to call down a devastating Barrage. Tutorial New Ability: Barrage - Use the Odin's Barrage ability on the groups of enemies to quickly destroy them. Dominion Marine: Odin has gone rogue. Repeat - Odin has gone rogue! Dominion Marine: Bring it down! Warfield: Attention rogue pilot. This is General Warfield of Dominion command. You are ordered to stand down or face immediate termination. Dominion Viking: Fortune favors the bold. Dominion Reaper: Reaperman engaging rogue Odin! Dominion Siege Tank: Rogue Odin spotted. Bring it down! The Odin steps on civilians: Civilian: What's wrong with that thing! It's gone crazy! Civilian: Find some place to hide! Civilian: It's gonna kill us all! Help! Civilian: It's gone crazy! Run! Civilian: It's making pot holes! Raynor: Man, I am so sick of seeing Mengsk's face! Tychus, do me a favor and blast any of those damned statues you see. Horner: An alert's gone out! It won't be long before they shut me out of their system. Tychus: Don't rush me, kid. Can't a man take some pleasure in his work? Horner: We're almost out of time! Tychus: So are these guys! Heh - don't sweat it. The Odin takes too much damage: Tychus: This thing is outta juice! I gotta eject! Horner: The Dominion's switched to a secure channel. I can't track their positions anymore. Horner: But I have gained access to the UNN network. We'll need troops to stay close to one of the broadcast towers long enough to get our message out. Horner: For our broadcast to reach all of Dominion space we'll need to control each broadcast tower long enough to upload the data. Any unit type can maintain control. Raynor: You can bet Mengsk'll have something to say about that. Let's get moving. Horner: Our base is up and running. I'm transferring control of it to you now, sir. Swann: Hardware inbound. These Thors are smaller than the Odin but they handle better -- and they still hit hard. Enjoy! Tychus: That big dog is all mine! Tutorial Train Troops - Train troops at your perimeter base to reinforce the attack. Tutorial New Unit: Thor - Heavy artillery walker -- The Thor is a specially modified Odin designed by Rory Swann. It is similar to the Odin, but smaller. The Thor can be built from the Factory. Arcturus ''(recording): Behold the Dominion's newest weapon of war - the Odin! '''Arcturus ''(recording): Human tenacity and ingenuity have come together to forge the final answer to the zerg threat! '''Arcturus ''(recording): Some might baulk at the cost of such a magnificent machine, but I say to you - what price do you put on your loved ones' security? '''Arcturus ''(recording): This mighty steel giant stands as a testimony to the skill and determination of our Dominion engineers and scientists! '''Arcturus ''(recording): Implacable. Relentless. Invincible. The Odin is a stirring symbol of the unyielding strength of the Terran Dominion! ''Uploading at the first tower. Warfield: Security breach at one of the towers. Strike team Alpha, engage! Stop them! After one tower has been captured. Raynor: First transmission uploaded...Even Mengsk won't be able to wriggle out of this one. Arcturus: There's only one man arrogant enough to think he can get away with this - Raynor! Raynor: Hah. Just for once Arcturus, this really is all about you. I hope you enjoy our show. Arcturus: I knew it. Warfield! Get your men down there. I want Raynor's head, you understand!? Him and all his terrorist friends! Uploading at a second tower. Warfield: They're attacking a tower. Strike team Bravo, take them out! After the second tower has been captured. Raynor: We're almost done transmitting Mengsk's dirty little secret to the Dominion. Uploading at the third tower. Warfield: Strike team Charlie, get to that tower! Bring down those rebels! After all the towers are captured. Raynor: That's the last one! Let's see what the people will think of their beloved emperor now! Civilians begin attacking Dominion Troops Horner: All transmissions have been sent, Sir. Every world in the Dominion just got a 'UNN special bulletin' about Mengsk. Raynor: Let's get out of here. We can enjoy the results from a nice, safe distance. After Mission Emperor Mengsk's crimes have been successfully broadcast across the sector. Both the public and the press are outraged, generating support for Raynor's resistance movement. Cinematic - Hearts and Minds Hyperion Cantina -- 23:04 Shipboard Time Lee Keno: ... these shocking revelations... Screen switchs. Michael Liberty: ...a veritable firestorm of anti-Mengsk sentiment... Screen switchs. A image of Nova riding on Horner's back can be briefly seen. Donny Vermillion: ... the Emperor held a news conference earlier today. Cut to Mengsk's conference room. News ticker text: +++ This is UNN with Kate Lockwell +++ Emperor Mengsk addresses Dominion +++ Emperor denies allegations +++ Zerg advance continues. Millions more dead +++ Emperor approval rating 14% a record low +++ This is UNN +++ Emperor Mengsk accused of inciting zerg invasion of Tarsonis +++ Reporter: Emperor, how do you respond to these allegations of genocide! Of using aliens to- Arcturus Mengsk: I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible! Kate Lockwell: (raises hand and stands) Sir, do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule? Arcturus Mengsk: Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal! Kate Lockwell: Then how would you characterize this statement? Lockwell holds up a device in her left hand, triggering the adjutant's recording and raising it high for the whole room to hear. As it plays, Mengsk straightens up, his face tightening and eyes flicking back and forth across the crowd. Arcturus Mengsk: (recording) ...I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me.... People in the conference room make a surprise exclamation. Reporters begin to take photos on the Emperor. Arcturus Mengsk: (angry) I...I won't STAND for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?! This interview is OVER! Mengsk stalks off stage. Scene switchs to ''Hyperion's cantina, where Raynor, turning off the small screen at the right of the bar, and Horner have just seen the news.'' Jim Raynor: Y'know I love seeing him squirm, but the Dominion's just going to spin this like they do everything else. Behind the bar to the left, at the shelves of liquor, Matt Horner nudges aside bottles to reach the back of the chest-height shelf. Matt Horner: Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years, now we've turned it against him. One broadcast and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles. Horner holds out his hand to Raynor, revealing what he was looking for: cigars. Chomping down on his own cigar, Horner slides back over the bartop and onto a stool, leaning back on the bar and flicking open a lighter to light it. Jim Raynor: I guess you're right, well its what we started this revolution for in the first place.... We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started something here. Raynor runs his cigar under his nose. Horner exhales a puff of cigar smoke before responding. Matt Horner: Hearts and minds man, just like you always said. Raynor turns his back to the bar to lazily lean back against it. Jim Raynor: Y'know Matt, someday you're going to wind up leading this bunch of misfits. Matt Horner: Oh, no... that's what I keep you around for...sir. Horner reaches out and flicks open the lighter for Raynor, who lights up his cigar. They good-naturedly laugh together. Hyperion Cantina -- 18:03 Shipboard Time Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: So are ya thinking about giving up this life of luxury and becoming a professional broadcaster? Tychus: Aw, regular folk just ain't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their grey little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you, ol' buddy. Right to the end. Raynor: I'm glad you're part of all this, Tychus. You did real good today. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: We sure gave Mengsk a kick in the pants! Excuse me, I don't usually have outbursts like that. Conversation with Matt Horner No Documents Raynor: So, Matt, you planning another strike against Mengsk? Horner: Not just yet, sir. I figured we need to focus on the zerg first. Overthrowing Mengsk won't mean anything if we can't beat them. Raynor: True. Freedom ain't worth squat if Kerrigan kills us all, that's for sure. Guess Mengsk can wait. Secret Documents Found Raynor: Those classified documents we found on Korhal weren't anything special. Just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar. Horner: I think this one might be different. The files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked there. Raynor: I assume that doesn't mean 'firing' them... But why would Mengsk wanna' kill a whole research staff? Horner: I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out. Raynor: It does, indeed. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Ha! Y'see - told ya' I could build something better than that piece o' crap Odin. Raynor: I like that. That's the spirit, brother! Show 'em who's boss! Swann: Got some work to do on the chassis still, but I got to thinkin' about upgrades and variants, y'know? They ain't gonna be cheap, cowboy. Big honkin' thing like that never is. But they'll be worth it, you'll see. Raynor: That's what I like to hear! I'll take a look and see what's affordable. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: UNN may never be on your side, but after today they smell blood on Mengsk. And that's good for all of us. UNN News Dialog News ticker text: +++ Emperor Mengsk: I will rule this sector or see it burned to the ground around me +++ Emperor Mengsk: I will rule this sector or see it burned to the ground around me +++ Kate Lockwell: Kate Lockwell here, live from Korhal. There's rioting in the streets. Citizens are setting fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the startling revelations from earlier today! Donny, what's the situation where you are? Cut to Vermillion, in the Studio, looking stunned. Donny Vermillion: I had a brother on Tarsonis. I had a brother there! Um. I... um... Back on Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Right. Thanks for that, Donny. Okay, Emperor Mengsk broadcast a statement earlier today. Unfortunately, UNN's satellites were on lockdown at the time. Let's replay a bit of that. Cut to Mengsk's conference room. Arcturus Mengsk: This evidence has been falsified! The enemies of the Dominion will go to any length to soil my good reputation! These ruthless, slanderous attacks cannot- Kate Lockwell: At that point the Emperor was shouted down. He's since retreated to his palace and refuses to speak to anyone. In this reporter's opinion, Emperor Mengsk has been revealed as a- Signal cuts out.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Piercing the Shroud Before Mission Preamble Castanar: Located near the Dominion's fringe, Castanar is a small, nondescript world with little in the way of natural resources. The only notable feature of the planet is the massive berylium storage facility orbiting it on a captive asteroid. Horner: The classified documents we found on Korhal imply the Dominion has a top secret bio-weapons lab on an orbital platform at Castanar. If the Dominion is cooking up a big surprise for us, I'd like to know about it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: So what's the scoop on this top-secret death-lab? Horner: This asteroid is registered as a Beryllium Storage warehouse, but that must be a cover for the Dominion's bio-lab. Raynor: Let's hope so. We'd look pretty silly comin' all this way for a few tons of Beryllium. Raynor: Did those documents give us any clues as to what the Dominion's cookin' up in there? Horner: No sir. But they did contain some of the facility's security codes, so we may be able to hack into their systems. Raynor: Sounds fun. Raynor: Well, 'long as we're here, we may as well take a look. The Mission A special ops dropship flies to the lab and drops 5 marines, 2 medic and Jim Raynor. Matt Horner: Sir, parts of the facility seems to be scan shielded... our signals are breaking up left and right. Be careful in there. Jim Raynor: Hey, careful's my middle name. Matt Horner: Thought it was Eugene. Jim Raynor: Shut it, Matt. Alright, boys - stay frosty. Jim Raynor: Surprise, surprise. The door is sealed. Nothing a little breaching charge won't cure. Dominion Marine: This facility is strictly off limits - Raynor!? Halt, you're under arrest! Jim Raynor: Not today, Buddy. Firebat: Hm. Fry any rebel you see. Jim Raynor: Looks like we got a reception committee waitin' for us. Adjutant., activate those gun turrets and give 'em a surprise. Adjutant: System accessed. Decrypting security overrides. System control established. Jim Raynor: Well, we got half the guns. Should take some of 'em out at least. Firebat: What th- Scientist: Oh my God, don't kill me! Jim Raynor: These creatures... they ain't like any zerg I've seen before. Matt, scan their bio-signatures. Matt Horner: Hold on... the signal's weak in there. Wait, sir-- I'm reading both Zerg and Protoss DNA. Were those... things assimilated somehow? Jim Raynor: I don't know. But I'm real curious as to what they're doing inside a Dominion lab. Dominion Marine: Check it out. We got that Raynor guy trapped in lab one. Dominion Marine: Ha, nice. Release the zerg! The lab door closes and many zergs come out from the holding pen. Jim Raynor: Zerg! They're coming from the holding pen! Destroy it, boys, we gotta block 'em out! Dominion Marine: They got out! That ain't good... Dominion Marauder: Hold 'em back! Don't let 'em in the lab! Jim Raynor: Looks like we got a few options on this terminal to soften 'em up before we go in. Jim Raynor: Looks like the same creature was mutated and cloned over and over. Matt, you got any additional info? Matt Horner: Stetmann's been running some tests, sir. He says the specimens' DNA strands have been artificially spliced. Whoever's in charge of this mess did it deliberately. Jim Raynor: Matt, we gonna blow this place sky high. No way we can just leave it standing. Horner: Well.. I'm picking up a strong power signature close to you. There must be a large fusion reactor somewhere in the facility. Jim Raynor: Perfect. We'll find the reactor, destroy it, then we're outta here! The plasma gun is picked up. Jim Raynor: They were testing these weapons... on the specimens. What the hell have they been up to here? Jim Raynor: We got trouble ahead, that cargo hold's big enough for heavy units. Hacking a terminal. Jim Raynor: Oh yeah, Siege Tanks.. Vikings.. Wait... Some kinda Warbot? Looks like I can pick a weapon upgrade and activate it from this console. Here goes... The A.R.E.S. is activated. Jim Raynor: That bot won't last long, let's move! The A.R.E.S. expires. Jim Raynor: Well, he did his best for us. Accessing a fourth terminal. Jim Raynor: You reading me, Matt? I could use some reinforcements down here. They got something big in the next room and I don't think it's friendly. Horner: You got it, sir. I only have one dropship available. What do you need? Horner: Yes, sir. Your reinforcements are inbound. Accessing the Brutalisk Cam. Jim Raynor: Brutalisk, huh? So the Dominion's doing research on these things too. Mean looking sucker... Horner: Might not be a good time to fight a zerg monster, but Stetmann still needs more bio samples. Your call, sir. Horner: Sir, you're right on top of that power signature -- the fusion reactor must be nearby. The fusion reactor is destroyed. Adjutant: Containment field weakening. Protoss/zerg hybrid reviving. The hybrid breaks out of its cell. Scientist: Emergency! Emergency! Scientist: Containment breach! Scientist: We're all gonna die! Jim Raynor: Oh my Lord. Am I seein' this right? Scientist: Aahhhh!! Jim Raynor: Hybrid? We should get out of here right now... Jim Raynor: Alright, that's it. We're leaving! Horner: Sir, you'll have to be careful. Signal's warping, but that critter's breaking the place apart! Who knows what you'll run into! Jim Raynor: Just what I wanted to hear. Thanks for the head's up. Stay tight on me! Let's move, Raiders! Chrono Rift Device is acquired. Jim Raynor: Chrono Rift Device? Must be based on alien tech. Mengsk is really playing with fire here. Jim Raynor: C'mon ladies, we need to keep movin'. Blast through that rubble! The hybrid appears. Horner: Sir! If I'm reading this right, that hybrid is virtually indestructible, don't try and fight it -- just get out of there! Jim Raynor: Ah hell, that debris won't hold it for long. Keep moving! Go! GO! The hybrid destroys the debris. Horner: The hybrid is on the move. Accessing a beacon. Jim Raynor: Another Warbot! Adjutant, send it after the hybrid to buy us some time! Jim Raynor: Let's move! Jim Raynor: This place is coming apart fast! The A.R.E.S. is destroyed. Jim Raynor: Hell, that warbot didn't last long! The hybrid disappears. Horner: Sir, I've lost the Hybrid's signal. It seems to just... disappear. Jim Raynor: Define "disappear". The hybrid reappears. Jim Raynor: Whoa! What the hell! Dominion Marine: Evac! Get to the transport! Jim Raynor: Transport? I think we just found our way out of here. Raynor and his men get to the ship. Jim Raynor: Time we were leaving! Lift off! Jim Raynor: Matt, can you read me? I'm inbound some big transport the Dominion was nice enough to supply. Don't shoot us down! The Hybrid lets out a scream. After Mission The Dominion's secret lab on Castanar was conducting sinister experiments on protoss and zerg. A powerful protoss-zerg hybrid escaped in the process nearly killing Raynor and his strike team. (If "A Sinister Turn" Has Been Played) Jim Raynor: That thing down there, it... It was like the hybrid Zeratul fought. Matt Horner: Here? But how? Jim Raynor: Mengsk! It's always Mengsk! The end of the universe is coming and I should have known he'd be behind it! Matt Horner: But how did he hybridize zerg and protoss? The technology required is way beyond anything terrans have developed. He can't be working alone on this... (If "A Sinister Turn" Has Not Been Played) Jim Raynor: What the hell is Mengsk playing at? Matt Horner: Creating his own alien super-soldiers by the looks of it. He's found a way to hybridize zerg and protoss somehow. Jim Raynor: Don't look like he's house-broken 'em yet. Least the lab's been trashed. Matt Horner: Yeah, but it was only one lab. Who's to say how many more he's set up? Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: I don't even want to talk about what you found down there. Can't you see I'm drinkin'? Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I can't believe those Dominion scientists were hybridizing zerg and protoss! That's just... madness! Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: I don't know what Mengsk was trying to do in that lab. But I think he's in over his head. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: What in hell's name did you stir up in that lab, cowboy? Raynor: Mengsk's taken to playin' god literally now. He made that thing and whole heap more like it! An' who knows how many other labs he's got out there? Swann: Great, like we ain't got enough to handle with the zerg. Now we got Mengsk breedin' his own damn monsters too. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Whatever you found down there makes me afraid. What was it? Raynor: Something monstrous - a zerg-protoss hybrid. It must've been a powerful psi for you to feel its scream from all the way up here. Tosh: Searing. Blinding. Like feelin' the sun burning your face with your eyes squeezed shut. I never felt a thing like that before. I hope I never do again. UNN News Dialog +++ More arrests follow Raynor broadcast +++ Vermillion 'recovering well' say hospital staff +++ Colonists on Bountiful declare independence, other fringe worlds may follow +++ Beryllium market rallies six points after accident +++ Emperor Mengsk still unavailable for comment +++ Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Donny Vermillion remains on sick leave -- get better Donny! Coming up later, we begin a ten part expose on corruption in the Dominion government. How high does it go? Lockwell: Tonight however, I'd like to return to the topic of Tarsonis, and the day it fell. Families ripped apart -- literally -- when the savage zerg arrived. Mountains of dead bodies, deserted cities... Lockwell: Let's play that clip again. Arcturus: I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me.... Stage Manager: Stop! Wait! You can't just come in here -- Dominion Security Officer: By order of Dominion Security, this newscast is terminated. Raynor: We finally got ya, Arcturus. Nice to see the media taking shots at you for a change.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). 2010. References ko:자유의 날개 대화집/반란 임무 Category:Quotations